Dreamland's Eclipse
by MirrorChimmy133
Summary: Kirby and his friends team up to fight all the major enemies of Kirby at once, but they realize they might need some help. Please review. First Fanfic. PROBABLY DEAD UNLESS REQUESTED.
1. Arrival

_**Dreamland's Eclipse** _by **MirrorChimmy133**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the characters that you don't recognize in the story. All others are copyrighted and created by Nintendo. My characters are Leora the Maggie, Ivan the Chimmy, and Mr. Squishy, although his race, the squishy is made by Nintendo.

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was a peaceful day in Green Greens for Kirby and his friends Ribbon, Adeline, Waddle Dee, Chuchu, Pitch, Nego, Rick, Gooey, and Kine who all where having a picnic created by Adeline. They all were just sitting there in the middle of Whispy Woods, occasionally catching apples that fell off the branches of the nearby trees.

"This food is so delicious Adeline, where did you get it?" Asked the nearby Rick who was so anxious to eat some more when he was going home.

"I drew it myself," Came a stifled reply from behind a tree that was concealing Adeline, who was busy drawing the nearby landscape, as well as food to satisfy the hungry Kirby, who was about to eat another rock.

Nearby, over the town next to them, a dark, otherworldly cloud of evil descended from above. From this cloud came many monsters that were attacking the villagers, some were recognized as Scarfys, Squishies, Waddle Doos, and many more.

From the center of the nightmarish cloud was none other than Dark Matter, who had grown to the size of a building. "Mwahaahahahah! I laugh at the destruction of your meager village for I am plotting to trap Kirby and his friends!" Dark Matter yelled as he was laughing at the destruction before him.

"Adeline, do you see that weird dark cloud that is covering up Resdont Village?" Asked Ribbon who was frozen with fear at the sight of such a scary cloud. Adeline, who was in the middle of drawing a beautiful sketch of the nearby landscape, stopped halfway done and turned around and then immediately started running towards the village.

"Adeline, wait up! I'm too full to run that fast!" Yelled Nego as Adeline was still in full sprint towards the village. "Geez, you would think she's running a marathon..."

After aboutfifteen minutes of straight running, they finally got closer to the village and were able to tell that the cloud was engulfing the small village. Kirby sucked up a small hole through the seemingly alive cloud and they headed in.

The cloud they were going through in fact_was_ alive, alive with immense evil powers that sought to destroy all in its path of tyranny. "Uggh... This cloud is all blood red and black inside; it's making me sick." Said Pitch as he started to falter in his flight.

Then they heard a deep voice that seemed to echo everywhere within the cloud. It said, "I am Soul, the destroyer of all, and I have come for this planet to be my kingdom, if you resist then you shall perish! Do thou, Kirby, resist or accept?"

Kirby replied with a seemingly out of place "Hi!", then he threw a potato at the clouds center. This however angered the Soul and his dark energy thrust them through to cloud into the destroyed village.

"KIRBY! Why did you throw a potato at him, you could've used a watermelon or something?" Replied Chuchu in a deep voice, an actually scary one at that.

"Wee!" Said Kirby as he ran around in circles around a rock. Then while Kirby did that, a bolt of lightning struck the rock and a Squishy appeared on it.

"Bloop.." It replied as it struck the rock. Kirby grabbed two of its tentacles and viciously spun round in circles with it until it let go and went flying into the rock.

"Okay, things are getting really weird now. Maybe giving him pop rocks wasn't such a great idea." Said Adeline to herself as Kirby and Rick were taking out the enemies that spawned from the bolts.

After a total of thirty-two minutes of watching Kirby do weird things like throw flowers and cheese at the enemies, the gang noticed Dark Matter with his deeply disturbing eye staring point blank at them from behind.

Then some dark energy appeared in a runic circle on the ground that summoned Marx, Dark MetaKnight, Nightmare, andtwenty-five golems as well as two squishies.

"We have come together to destroy all of you because we have realized that alone we will fall, but together we shall destroy you!" Said all of them at once like they had rehearsed this before they had appeared.

"What will we do, its nearly hopeless... But I shall not falter!"

**A/N: **Please review. Good, Bad? Tell me what you think. Constructive critisism.


	2. defeat

Chapter 2: Defeat

Everyone agreed to what Adeline just said, but they realized that defeat is highly possible. Gooey, Rick, and Adeline were taking on Marx. Pitch, Coo, and Kirby were attacking Dark MetaKnight. Dark Matter was fighting Ribbon and Nego. Nightmare was attacking from above with his dark stars and his golems. Soul the Cloud used his bolts to summon monsters such as Sir Kibble, more Squishies, Broom Hatters, Bronto Burts, and Waddle Doos, which were fought by Chuchu and Kine. The squishies just sat there jumping around doing nothing.

Marx was trying to use the side screen bombs and the cactus things on Rick while Adeline fired waves from the wand she drew, Gooey kept eating the bombs and using crash on Marx.

Dark MetaKnight was throwing wave after wave of sword tornadoes and cutters, Kirby inhaled a Sir Kibble and turned into Cutter Kirby, and kept using his cutters. Pitch and Coo flew above and used aerial attacks to no effect.

Dark Matter used his powers to create globs of darkness at Ribbon. Ribbon counterattacked with Nego by shooting little versions of the shards at him while Nego used a Waddle Doo by squeezing him, forcing it to use its beam.

But after several attacks they realized that the cloud was feeding dark energy to them, thus making them quite stronger. After much energy to Dark MetaKnight, he transformed into Dark Paladin with an attack of copying himself intosix copies, and then surrounding them by using a speed hack then kept using rapid slashes into the enemy. Dark Matter turned into Dark Miracle, which was a black version of Miracle Matter but with an attack of which fired all powers at once. Nightmare was becoming a shadow demon known as Sharakkor, which was quite stronger with the new darkness pulse he had learned. Marx became a mirror creature that summonedseventeen mirrors that surrounded the friends that he could teleport between and could not be harmed unless the mirrors were destroyed.

After seeing what they could do, the group decided to retreat because they had no where near enough power to take them on. So they fled.

After escaping from the dark veil that covered the town, they decided that they have at least seventeen hours before they became unstoppable because over time they would get much stronger. The only tactic they could use is to search for new people to join their cause: to stop the Soul from enveloping the planet, the last defense of the universe.

They would split intothree groups: Ribbon, Adeline, and Kirby on one, Pitch, Coo, and Gooey on another, and Nego, Rick, Chuchu, and Kine on the last. These groups would search far and wide to find the people who were willing to join their cause. They would meet up in Rainbow Resort intwelve hours, prepared for the final battle.

After some rest together as a team, Ribbon and Adeline decided that they, and Kirby, would search the Green Greens for any one to join. They set out at dawn,two hours after the battle. Pitch, Coo, and Gooey would search the cities and villages to the west for any warriors. Nego, Rick, Chuchu, and Kine were to search the tropical islands as well as the nearby castle of King Dedede, who was famous for his guards. Onlyten hours remain.


	3. Leora Ichira

Chapter 3: Leora Ichira

After a short travel to Green Greens, Ribbon and Adeline had to find someone with immense abilities that will aid them in their struggle to defeat Soul and his minions. After seeing what they could do in battle, it would be hard to find anyone near that standard.

After about an hour of searching they found a small arena built off the side of a house. They decided that if there was anyone in Green Greens with power, this would be the place to find him.

They opened the great double doors that were at the entrance and found some seats in the front. They would definitely find their guy here, indefinitely. After watching some minor battles against some few warriors, they saw this person going against three hundred other monsters!

"This is so unfair, one against three hundred monsters of exceptional caliber! The chances of survival are so minute that it's almost impossible... Well, let's watch." Said Ribbon as she munched on some popcorn that just seemed to appear magically out of nowhere.

"Well folks, it seems we have a newcomer who is about to get thrashed, her name is Leora Ichira. She says she can control magnetism itself and harness its energy to use against her opponent. She comes from the distant Planet Chikontonia." Says the announcer over the mike.

Instantly, the battle started with all three hundredmonsters attacking with their strongest attack at once but somehow, all the attacks stopped about three meters from her face.

"Well, I guess these are just some mediocre monsters because none of them can stop this!" Yelled Leora as her power reached unimaginable levels, the waves were ejecting people out of their seats into outer space. Just after that, waves of electrical energy built up in a field around her body that immediately sprung outward towards the enemies, it went to the edge of the bleachers. This attack disintegrated every single enemy as well as reflecting the attacks that were recently used.

However, the result was a partially destroyed coliseum, fried bleachers, and holes through the roof that were irreplaceable.

"Wow, I've never seen someone that strong or anything from that planet. Wait, Leora Ichira, I have a favor to ask you!" Yelled Adeline as she started running towards Leora.

"Yeah? What is it, I'm kinda busy right know." Replied a casual sounding Leora who seemed pretty bored at the moment.

" Okay, one I've been wanting to ask you if you would like to help us saving the world from several of the strongest beings on the planet. Two, who are you and what is your race called cause I'd love to meet them." Questioned Adeline who was acting her best to look begging and wanting at the same time.

"Who are these so-called 'strongest beings' and why are you fighting them?" Asked Leora who was a little confused at the moment.

" The beings are Soul, Sharrakor, Dark Paladin, Marx, and Dark Miracle who have been getting stronger this whole time and they want to destroy my team and our friends as well as rule the planet then to move on to the whole universe! Innine hours, they will be unstoppable!" Said Ribbon as fast as she could.

"I am so in! This sounds like some fun for the day! By the way, call me Laura and I'm a Maggie, a magnetic creature from Planet Chikontonia. Let's go!" Said Laura with much more enthusiasm then earlier. Onlyeight hours remain.


	4. Ivan Hikari the Mirror Chimmy

Chapter 4: Ivan Hikari the Mirror Chimmy

As the team of Pitch, Coo, and Gooey passed over the village terrain, it appeared as though every one had fled from the approaching menaces of Soul. Not a hint of life remained in the destroyed villages in the west, neither trees nor fruit.

"This is so depressing to a bird, not a tree to rest on nor a fruit to eat. This is pure evil, PURE EVIL I say." yelled Pitch to the wind.

They kept walking through the western terrace, looking through every house until they realized they all had fled. After walking several miles through dust and dirt, they noticed a glimmer of hope in the shape of a small cottage, it was not destroyed or harmed and looked like a mirror image of Kirby's little hut.

They stepped inside and began to search the entire house only to find nothing. Then suddenly they noticed a slightly discolored board in the floor. It was the trapdoor to a room below!

They slowly opened it only to find a tavern of sorts. All the villagers had been hiding here away from the eyes of Soul and Sharrakor. All of the villagers seemed to notice them entering but didn't attack or fear them because they had seen the attackers.

"Hey Ivan, thanks for the shelter from the attacks. We better get started on rebuilding our houses and hospitals and such. I heard that the cities to the west were nearly obliterated to the point of no hope so we had better help them too." said a nearby cappy who was beginning to leave.

"Your welcome Horace, come here anytime you need help, also I can copy your house's woods too, if you want me too." said a chimmy from behind the counter, who was busy getting sodas and food for the people.

"Hi, umm, what is this place and who are you? Also, what happened here?" asked Gooey, who had wondered what had happened.

"I'm am Ivan Hikari, the protector of Planet Chikontonia. This building is my house that I built as a hide away from any evil enemies that may follow and attempt to destroy me or this planet, not many people like me. The destruction of the town was caused by a fearsome enemy known as Soul, who had followed me and my best friend from our home planet. He was the deadliest enemy by far that I have attempted to fight and seal away, so he must have been tracking me down and thought that as a side bonus he could take over this planet also." explained Ivan in a very quiet voice. "He also mentioned that my friend has been picked up by strangers who live on this planet, I hope that she does not get captured..."

"So your telling me that the whole reason this freak cloud thing is attacking is because you and your friend escaped from your home planet to escape the destructive powers of him but he followed you two so now we're all gonna die! Geez, what did he do to your planet's defense anyways?" exclaimed Pitch as he was quite mad.

"It was a terrible sight to behold, as he could destroy the planet in one attack but he decided to take over instead. All the rest of the protectors were probably either captured or destroyed. His power grew as long as he kept destroying stuff, like evil deeds fueled him. He tracked down every escapee and captured them. We only escaped because six of our friends sadly gave their lives to help us, they were all teleported somewhere or disentagrated by this black orb he could eject from his cloud body. We knew that we could destroy him on another planet as long as it held good, or nice power and was not controlled by evil. This planet radiated good power so we came here, hoping that soldiers here would help us in our fight. If only there was some strong people willing to risk their lives for good like me and my friend, we would have a chance." explained Ivan in a hopeful voice.

"Okay, so will you join us to destroy him because we have the same will! We wish to destroy him and the other evil beings on this planet that seem to have joined him, not only us, but our friends that have all been searching for people like you, strong-willed and contain strong abilities. We could defeat him or seal him once and for all!" exclaimed Coo with joy at the thought of succeeding in destroying a dangerous being. "Wait, what can you do anyways?"

So they went outside to a small untouched plain, perfect for battling. Ivan was to show what he could do, and it was going to be amazing. First, they set him up against a few Waddle Doos and Squishies, with a Mr. Frosty too.

"Okay, here I go. Sidereal Rift!" He yelled as he teleported to the side of the sixteen waddle doos, who were helpless against the enormous swirl of magic that he unleashed. With the one attack, all the enemies were defeated, all except for the Mr. Frosty, who dodged it barely.

"Mirror Magic! Mirror Cut!" Both these attacks connected with the Mr. Frosty, he was defeated with two attacks. "These three attacks I just used, are used by mirror mages and simmirrors. The last one is the weakest attack I know, but is quite helpful when you need one quick attack to finish a battle." said Ivan as he brought out a small diagram of his attack being used by a simmirror.

"Okay, that was really amazing! Now I can see why you are a protector, it's because you have such mastery over mirror magic and teleportation. Cool, you are welcome to help us!" said Pitch in awe at the amazing feats he pulled on a dime.

"I will assist you in your journey to seal away Soul, for I am the only one who knows who to. So, we must hurry, because the more time we waste, the stronger he gets. Hurry!" said Ivan as he nodded his head and together they went towards Rainbow Resort, location of the last battle. Only 5 hours remain.


End file.
